


Haikyuu!! Drabble Collection

by vitious



Series: Tumblr Drabble Collection [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitious/pseuds/vitious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Drabbles from tumblr of various ratings and content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haikyuu!! Drabble Collection

Sugawara loved laying in the grass and staring up at the leaves of trees.  It always reminded him of the ocean, the way the leaves rustled and moved, letting ever-changing patterns of light dapple the ground.  Watching the leaves always gave him a sense of peace, even when his gut was trying to tie itself in knots and his mind was a whirlwind of questions and doubts.   Well, at least, that’s what he wished would happen considering that his gut was trying to twist itself into knots.  Instead, here he was, doubt making him ill, thirty minutes late for practice and unable to focus.

He sighed, eyes fluttering shut when he heard the familiar sound of footsteps coming across the grass towards him.  Most likely one of the underclassmen was coming to get him after searching the grounds for him.  Mentally he prepared himself to offer his normal warm smile when they greeted them, but frowned when the footsteps stopped right next to him but whoever they belonged to didn’t speak.

Hesitantly Sugawara opened his eyes, blinking up at who was standing above, only for him to gasp and abruptly sit up. “Daichi!”

Sawamura smiled down at him, the look filled with infinite patience.  “Kou-chan.”

Sugawara blushed and looked down, looking anywhere but at Daichi. “I-I’m sorry—”

"Shhh." Daichi responded, moving to plop down behind him, his legs bracketing Sugawara’s hips.  "Missing a day is fine."

"You don’t sound very Captain-like." Suga mused, biting his lip and smiling a little when one of Daichi’s thick arms curled around his waist and gently tugged him back to lean against the broader teen’s chest; it had been two years and he still wasn’t used to the warmth casual touches caused in him.

"Mmm… I’m not here as your Captain though.  I’m being a very bad Captain today." Daichi mused, making Sugawara laugh quietly and turn his head; he could tuck his nose against the underside of Sawamura’s jaw like this, which he promptly did. "I know it’s hard.  I’m here, though."

"Daichi…" Sugawara felt his throat tighten, his eyes slipping shut as he curled his hands around the arm encircling his waist.  

"I trust you more than anyone else, you know." Sawamura continued, his hold tightening a little, as if he wanted to protect him from the world around them. "I want you with me, Koushi."

Smiling, Sugawara moved to lace their fingers together, glad that the school was empty and that he could have this small moment.  Usually they were so busy with practice and their studies that they barely had time to spend together but that simply seemed to make these little stolen moments all the sweeter.  Sawamura’s hand lifted and he carded his finger’s through Koushi’s hair, making Sugawara’s eyes flutter shut and a soft, contented sigh to pass his lips.

"…We should get back to practice soon, huh?" Sugawara mused after a few quiet minutes ticked by.

"Yes, we should.  We need you there."

Sugawara would never say it but he had desperately needed to hear that. “Then I’ll be there.”

Koushi, shifted, pulling back slightly and tilting his head to press a gentle, chaste kiss to his boyfriend’s mouth.  Smiling he moved to pull out of Daichi’s arms only to yelp when he dragged him back down.  Sugawara laughed when Sawamura attempted to pepper his face with kisses while he half-heartedly struggled to get away, reluctantly complaining about them needing to get back to their underclassmen; Daichi was always there to pick him back up when he stumbled and that was why he loved him.


End file.
